This invention relates to a cap for well casings, and particularly to a cap which is quickly and easily secured to the well casing and is centered thereon.
When wells, such as for obtaining water, are drilled, cylindrical tubing in the form of steel pipe is inserted into the resulting well shaft to serve as the side walls of the well. Typically a short portion of this casing extends out of the ground as the upper terminal of the well, which must be covered to prevent foreign matter from entering the well. In addition the cover provides provisions for passing tubing to the pump, which is submerged in the well. Accordingly, the cover must be easily removed so that the pump can be replaced or repaired when necessary, and the cover must be generally centered on the casing in order to center the pump in the well.
Heretofore releasable covers, such as those shown in Baker, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,537, Medina, U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,895 and Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,054 have been provided for this purpose. However, all of the prior art covers of this class heretofore available have sophisticated clamping and centering means, which are prohibitively expensive for use in a single family water well. In addition the complexity of these devices greatly adds to the difficulty in installing and removing the cover, and results in a high rate of failure when the cover is repeatedly removed and installed.